Your Turn
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: The sequel to "Guys?" This is where a monster is out to destroy Emily, and she's been having these horrible dreams about it. And they aren't dreams. Jayden is trying to protect her, but she doesn't want help. Why won't he lay off?
1. Again?

Your Turn 1

Author Note: Hey! This chapter has a link to An Unexpected Arrival, but they defeated it in my mind. No Antonio. Just my Wesley!

Jayden's scream woke Emily up.

She rushed into his and Wesley's room, PJ's still on and hair a mess.

"Jayden, are you okay?" she asked, stopping at his bed.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Jayden breathed, "I'm fine. It was...a bad dream."

"What about?" Wesley asked.

"The sealing power," Jayden replied, "I dreamed it didn't work and we all...yeah."

"It was only a dream, though," Emily said, "and I'm glad it was."

As they ate breakfast, a Nilock was watching them. More specifically, Emily. He'd been doing that for about a week with his magical seeing eye. He'd found the remains of one of the other monsters and repaired it. Now he chuckled as he watched the happy go lucky samurai.

"Ah, child," he said, "if only you could stay this happy."

He faded the seeing eye and went back to his plan. Meanwhile, he decided to have some fun, just as the last owner of the mirror. He sent a aura of Nilock scent out onto Jayden.

Once he felt it, he stopped eating and sat up in alarm.

"I sense a Nilock," he said, "he's somewhere near."

"Not again," Mia moaned.

"Well, it can't be the last guy," Kevin pointed out, "he's destroyed."

"Do you think he has the mirror?" Emily asked.

"Impossible. I broke it," Jayden shook his head.

As they finished eating, they pondered over that. But they soon had to turn they focus to training. Emily suddenly felt a cold chill around her as she and Jayden trained. Jayden must have felt it, too, because they both lowered their guard.

"What?" Jayden asked Emily.

"I felt it too," she said, her eyes wide.

"Whoever that creep is," Jayden snarled, "he certainly likes to mess with our heads."

That evening, Emily and Jayden felt the cold chill again. But something was different with Jayden's chill. He had an image of Emily laying lifelessly on the ground, a horrible Niglok towering over her in laughter. And he thought he saw the beast coming over her now.

He knew it was fake to scare, but whatever monster it was, it wanted Emily.

And he was going to protect her.


	2. I must

Your Turn 2

When the sun was rising higher to the sky the next day, there was a Niglock attack. Jayden and Emily assured the others it wasn't the 'big monster' yet, but they moved just as fast to save the people.

"Ah, Rangers," the monster said, "I'm glad you came."

All the people were asleep. This monster was dressed in PJ's, and his blue head and scaly skin resembled cloud patterns. Even being in his presence made the team slightly drowsy.

"You stop it," Wesley said, "before we slice you're cloud head off."

"Make me," the monster challenged, "you'll get too tired to fight me soon enough."

As they fought, each ranger grew more tired than normal. Soon, Mia fell backwards in sleep. Kevin caught her, only to fall backwards ontop of an already asleep Mike. Only Wesley, Jayden, and Emily were still awake. But all three were exhausted.

Suddenly, the monster unleashed a power of tiredness. Wesley caved in and passed out on the pavement.

"This isn't good," Jayden said, face palming.

When two more tired waves were unleashed, Emily fell backwards. Jayden caught her as she fell asleep.

"Wake up!" he said, "fight it, Em! Fight it!"

Slowly, she half way opened her big brown eyes. Jayden sighed in relief and sat her on a nearby bench. Time to protect her. He unleashed hid spin sword with newfound energy.

"You have a crush on her," the beast said, "sleep me assist you on a romantic note."

Suddenly, a cloud formed around Jayden and curled around them. He could barley keep his eyes open, much less stand. He stumbled onto Emily's bench and fought his drowsiness. Emily looked at him and yawned.

He laid on his side and Emily laid ontop of him halfway. The two fell asleep.

"Aw...too bad I have to destroy such a adorable pair," the Nigloch said, forming deadly power in his hands, "not."

Just as he was about to destroy them, Jayden kicked his chest and finished him off in a fit of rage. So much so, he didn't dare turn bigger. Puffing, Jayden helped the waking up team to their feet before rushing to Emily's aid. She was still asleep, so he carried her like Mike had done in **Sticks and Stones. **

Back at their home, Emily snoozed in her bed as Jayden watched her. She looked kind of like an angel, asleep with her head tilted slightly to the side. He smiled at her before beginning to exit.

"Jay?"

He halted as Emily spoke his name and turned around.

"Yeah, Em?"

"Thanks for protecting me,"

"No problem,"

"I'm afraid,"

"Of what?"

Jayden strolled to her bed and knelt to her level.

"About the monster. I think he wants me,"

"Yeah. So do I. But we'll keep an eye on it,"

"Thanks, Jay,"

"No problem."

She hugged his neck before getting up to eat lunch/train. Jayden kept looking at her as she trained fiercely. She was a really tough ranger. And he was determined to make sure that kid stayed alive.


	3. I'll be alright

Your Turn 3

When the next Nilok attacked, the team rushed to the scene. He was a 6 eyed lizard with some serious melting powers from all of the eyes. When he blasted at Emily, Jayden deflected all of the lazars. Soon, he blasted at her with a lot of heat.

She couldn't dodge it in time.

"NO!" Jayden cried, jumping in front of her.

He screamed in agony as the heat burned him badly. When he woke up again, he was in his bed, covering with burn cream. Emily, as well as the others, were standing around him.

"Oh, Jayden," Emily breathed, "we took care of the monster, but you're burnt across the face and chest. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Jayden said, "better me than you."

Suddenly, he noticed a burn across Emily's arm. He felt like punching his burn, he was so angry.

"Oh, this?" Emily noticed, "don't be angry. I have to take some of the heat to play this game."

As the others left, Jayden sighed. Now he was going to make sure Emily was safe. No. Matter. What.

The next few days consisted of Jayden taking any hurt Emily may encounter in battle or training. This included: Taking knifes, getting stabbed in the gut, getting spun like crazy, carrying her a few miles to stay out of harms reach, and getting hit in many, many bad spots.

"Jay, you are starting to worry me," Emily said one day after he was knocked into a mailbox and got stuck, "why are you taking all my hits for me? You're nearly killing yourself."

"Em, I must keep you safe," Jayden said, "I'm not going to let anything hurt you."

"Being a samurai means getting hurt sometimes," Emily said, "so I can't avoid all of it. But just ease up. I'll be fine, Jay."

Reluctantly, Jayden nodded.

"Good," Emily smiled, "now, let's go get you a cupcake. Those kicks couldn't have felt good."


	4. Not just a dream

Your Turn 4

That night, Emily had a terrible dream.

_They were battling a monster. He had red and green skin, and he could turn invisible and sneak attack. Suddenly, Mia and Kevin were tied together by a invisible rope. They were pushed into a building, struggling. Moments later, Mike was shoved into a fountain and tied to the base. Wesley and Jayden were blasted into the pavement and pinned down by an invisible force. _

_Emily was hit and kicked swiftly. She fell to the ground, trying to see him. But she couldn't see anything but air or feel anything but pain. Suddenly, she was lifted up by the shirt front and swung. When she was let go, pain coursed through her body as she crumpled against the skyscraper. _

"_Good thing he wants you alive," the monster said, appearing in front of her, "or I'd kill you now."_

_Suddenly, Jayden blasted him with his Fire Smasher. _

"_But he doesn't want you alive," the Nilock said, blasting Jayden with invisible power. _

"_Jayden!" Emily screamed as the monster fled, rushing to her leader. _

"_Em..." he muttered, falling limp. _

Emily shot up in bed, heart pounding. She breathed in relief and got dressed. No sooner had she put her hair into the 2nd ponytail did the GAP sensor went off. The team transformed as they ran to arrive at the scene of people against the buildings, nothing holding them there.

She gasped at the monster. He looked just like the one in her dream. Trying not to think to much about that, she started to fight him with the team. But then things happened as they did in her dream.

Kevin and Mia were suddenly against each other, trying to separate.

"Guys, stop messing around," Mike said, "where did he go?"

"We're not messing around!" Kevin said.

"We're stuck!" Mia grunted before they were blasted back.

The monster's chuckle lingered between their moans. Quick as a wink, Mike was blown into a fountain and tied up with an invisible rope. Wesley was no different. Emily felt her mouth go dry.

Suddenly, Jayden was blasted into the pavement and pinned down by an invisible force. Emily was soon feeling pain by unseen kicks and hits before she was flung into a building.

_How could this be? _she thought.

The monster appeared before her and chuckled.

"Good thing he wants you alive," he said.

Suddenly, Jayden staggered to his feet and aimed his Fire Smasher. Emily gasped and got to her feet, leading her to tackle Jayden. The two went rolling, but Jayden shoved her off.

"I've got this," he said, firing.

The monster, sure enough, said what he'd said in her dream and shot his wrists out at Jayden.

"NO!" Emily cried, jumping in front of him.

She screamed as she was blasted with an bearable blast of fire, knifes, and other painful, and deadly, items as one. She fell to the ground, her body wailing in agony and her vison foggy. She wanted to black out from pain, but drew a sharp, painful breath.

_I can't black out, _she thought, _I can do this. _

Her team broke free of their bonds once the Nilock fled, having done his mission. He had no interest in being destroyed.

Meanwhile, Jayden rushed over to the hurt Yellow Ranger. She could just make out his outline as she laid on the concrete.

_Come on, Emily, _she thought, _you protected Jayden. Don't black out. Don't let that Nilock get what he wants. _

Slowly, she sat up and got to her feet. Every breath hurt, but she shook off the pain and stumbled to her team.

"Are...are you guys alright?" she asked.

"Who cares?" Mia said, "you're hurt!"

"Come on," Kevin said, taking her hand, "you need help.."

"I'm going to be fine," Emily assured, "I'm standing, right?"

Just then, she stumbled, nearly falling. Jayden caught her quickly and steadied her.

"With your determination," he said, "you'll bounce back very quickly. But until that quickness, take it slow."

She was so concentrated on staying awake she didn't protest. Jayden turned around and lowered himself. Emily wrapped her arms around his neck and put her legs a few inches lower than his rib cage. He held her legs as he carried her back to their house.

After eating that weird liqud, (See **Guys,**) Emily was stronger. But she was also very tired.

"Go on," Jayden assured her, "you deserve a break."

Emily closed her eyes and plunged into another dream. But the next day, her dream came true. And the next dream and the next. Finally, she told the team.

"That's odd," Mike said, scratching his head.

"Very," Mia agreed, "and I doubt this is coincidental."

Suddenly, Jayden's eyes grew bigger than Texas.

"Are you okay, Jay?" Emily asked.

"It's...no, it can't be..." he muttered in fear.

"Who?" the others asked at the same time.

Drawing a deep breath, Jayden said, "Decker."


	5. Go to sleep, Em

Your Turn

"Why would Decker be after me?" Emily asked, "he wants to duel you, Jay."

"I don't know," Jayden said as the GAP sensor went off, "but we'd better go see what that is."

They decided to not transform until they got there, so they moved swiftly into town. Sure enough, the monster was the red headed big brain of Emily's previous dream.

"Hey, Em," Mike said, "let's use your dream to help us."

"Sounds like a plan," Emily grinned.

"GO, GO SAMURAI!" they all yelled, transforming.

"Okay," Emily said, "Wesley, you..."

So, she described everything how it happened. The monster was quickly destroyed and the rangers cheered Emily in approval. Meanwhile, Decker had been watching this in a gap.

"Ah, so her dreams have become an aid," he said, "I must duel her with my sword, Urmasaua." (I can not spell.)

That night, Emily was a little afraid to fall asleep.

"Don't worry, Em," Mia said next to her, "your dreams will be fine."

"Uh-huh," Emily said, not believing.

"Guys!" Mia called.

Soon, the rest of the team, Mia with them, were gathered around Emily's bed.

"Come on, Em," Wesley coaxed, "don't be afraid to fall asleep."

"You don't have all those bad dreams," Emily whimpered.

"Oh, come on," Mike said, "those dreams are fine."

Whimpering, Emily buried her face in her covers and said, "They are not. They're terrible."

"That's not what I meant," Mike said.

"Come on," Kevin said, "go to sleep so we can."

"Easy for you to say," Emily protested.

"It's easy," Kevin coaxed, "like this."

Moments later, he was asleep. Right there, standing up.

"I'm not going to do it," she said, "I'm sorry. But I'm not into self inflected pain."

"Any ideas?" Wesley muttered to Jayden.

"Yes," he muttered back.

He whispered to his friends, who nodded. They all turned all their heels, (minus a snoring Kevin,) and strode out. Clutching her sheets, Emily put her knees to her chest. She knew they weren't giving up.

And sure enough.

Her team soon returned, each holding a different item. She gulped as Mike came up to her. Her put a warm cloth on her face and cleaned it with a gentle touch. Naturally, her muscles relaxed. Next, Wesley tucked her in her bed tightly. Very quickly.

After that, Mia tipped a glass of warm milk into her mouth. Emily's eye lids were grower heavier, but she knew what they were up to. And she wasn't caving in really easy. But neither were they.

Lastly, Jayden sat on a chair in front of her bed, holding a guitar.

"You wouldn't," she said, her eyes wide.

"Sorry, Em," Jayden grinned, "but you know I have too."

He then began to play it in a soothing, lullaby tune. He sang a lullaby in his voice of gold slowly and soothingly. It was one thing Emily found amazing about him.

She leaned against her pillows in relaxation and comfort. When it was over, Emily yawned and closed her eyes.

"Good night, kid," Jayden muttered, exiting with the others hauling Kevin behind them.

In her dreams, Emily was in an empty room.

_She struggled against her bonds in the darkness. _

"_Whoever you are," she said, "let me go! Stop making me afraid to sleep!" _

"_Oh, sure," a voice said in the darkness, "after we duel, dreams won't ever be an issue again, little one." _

_Decker stepped out of the darkness, human form. Emily gasped and struggled harder. He came to her and touched her face gently. His fingers were of ice. _

"_Now, this won't happen," he said, "but we will duel when you wake. I hope you are prepared, for my sword is that of death." _

"_But...you wanted Jayden," Emily squeaked. _

"_I still do," he said, "however, I must duel you first. This could change Jayden's actions against me to make him a more worthy opponent for my sword and myself." _

"_But...why me? I'm not..why would you think..." Emily squeaked. _

_Decker lifted up Emily by her waist and set her on her feet. He looked into her eyes and she shuddered. _

"_Because," he said, "you will influence Jayden in many ways. Have you not noticed how much he's protected you?" _

_It was true. Jayden had not laid off yet. Until now, Emily hadn't understood it. But could he like her? _

"_See?" Decker purred, "you hold the fate of our battle. Now, wake Emily. I shall see you in two hours. Don't be late, my dear." _

Emily woke up in a cold sweat.


	6. She's amazing

Your Turn 6

Poor Emily barley ate breakfast.

"Okay, you know you had to sleep," Wesley said, "sorry we had to do that."

"I guess that's okay," Emily sighed, "but the dream I had was of Decker. He's going to battle me in an hour in a half."

"Geez," Jayden said, "you need to do a little last minutes training."

As the two trained her for a little while, Emily looked at Jayden. Was Decker bluffing? Or did Jayden really like her? She was about to ask when the GAP sensor went off. Summoning all her courage, she rushed outside with the others.

"You'll be fine," Mike assured her as they ran.

"Yeah, you'll do great," Wesley said.

"Well all have fate in you," Mia added.

Jayden watched her as she ran. If she was so much knocked over, he was going to save her. Decker was not going to hurt this kid. He was going to make sure of it.

Sure enough, Decker was waiting for them when they arrived. With a snap of his fingers, the other rangers were tied up, unable to get free.

"Ah, Emily," he said, "I trust you are ready to battle."

As a response, she drew her sword.

"Very well," he nodded.

His was quick with his long, fast sword, but Emily found te strength to stay on her feet. She got in close and jumped and dodged.

"She's good," Wesley commented to the others, "always have. Always will."

"Yeah," Jayden agreed with the others, keeping his eyes trained on Emily.

Suddenly, Urmasa struck her. She screamed and crumpled to the ground, cluthching her side. He put the point to her chest as Jayden screamed. He broke his powerful bonds and rushed to her head.

Quick as a wink, the two were slashing at each other and fighting like crazy. But it wasn't time, and Jayden was easily battered and hurt.

"NO!" Emily screamed as Decker kicked him into a building.

Getting to her feet, there was a fierce light in her eyes as she swung at Decker, knocking off his feet.

"You won't hurt him!" she said, "you stay away from him now and..and any of the others...and if you won't do it yourself, I destroy you if you even dare!"

"You're fierce, Yellow Ranger," he said, "but it's a pity I was destroy it."

"We'll see about that," Emily snarled.

Emily fought with amazing power and speed. Decker was worn down with each powerful strike and blow, but no matter what he did to her, Emily didn't give up or seem to get tired.

"She's amazing," Kevin said.

"Emily's the one usually falling down," Mike said.

"But it's different when she's got that sword in her hands," Wesley agreed.

"Come on," Mia said, "we have to get Jayden."

The team crawled over to their leader, since they couldn't break their bonds. Moaning, he sat up.

"Where...where's Em?" he asked weakly.

"Fighting Decker," Mike said.

"And rocking it," Wesley added.

The other five watched in awe as Emily knocked her rival into a building, beat up and tired.

"You prove a more powerful opponent than I thought," Decker said, "so I must unleash the true power of Urmasa."

When he made a quick unseeable red symbol and slashed at Emily, a bright light cut her. She screamed as smoke covered the pain she was enduring. When it died down, Emily was nowhere to be seen in all the rubble.

"Emily!" all five screamed in horror.

The other four transformed and started to battle Decker. But they weren't any match for Decker at normal state. They were soon in normal form and moaning in a crater. Jayden gasped as his friends lay there, helpless. Where was Emily?

But there was no time. Jayden was going to battle Decker.

Even if it killed him.


	7. New destiny

Your Turn 7

"You just don't give up, do you?" Decker said and he and Jayden fought.

"You little...nobody, and I mean NOBODY hurts my friends," he growled, slashing at Decker.

With his rage and determination, Jayden kept fighting. Just as Decker was about to unleash his full power, a vine wrapped around him from nowhere, making him unable to move.

A very beat up Emily struck him from behind, sending him sprawling across the ground.

"Yellow Ranger," he said, facing her, "I see now my destiny is tied to you both. I will duel you soon. Beware, rangers. Beware."

On that happy note, he vanished. The others, now recovered, rushed to their two friends.

"Jayden, are you alright, buddy?" Mike and Kevin asked as one, steading their exhausted friend.

"Yeah," Jayden said, "I need some serious rest, but I can make home alright."

"You were amazing," Wesley said as he helped him stay on his feet, "now, slowly. You've had enough excitement for one..."

"Emily!" Jayden said suddenly, going toward the two girls.

"You were amazing," Mia said to her friend, "just...whoa!"

"Yeah," Emily panted, collapsing in her arms.

Jayden took her, stumbled backwards once, and set her on her feet. She was unconscience, so her head hung down as her arms dangled. The only thing keeping her on her feet was Jayden.

He turned around and shifted her on his back.

"Jay," Wesley said, "I know you enjoy doing that, but you're not much better off than she is. One of us will carry..."

"I've got this," he cut in, starting to walk.

Well, he was almost there when he stumbled for the billionth time and fell forward, nearly falling completely on his feet. He dropped to his knees and fell face down on the gravel about three seconds later.

Mike decided to carry Emily as Wesley and Kevin hauled Jayden along. Back at their home, Jayden and Emily both slept in their beds as the other told Mentor J what happened.

"This will be dangerous for both of them," he said, stroking his chin, "but I've got a feeling both are strong enough to handle it."

"Ditto," Mike agreed, "but why just them?"

"Well," Mentor said, "I'd better tell you when all of you are here."

Meanwhile, Jayden was stirring. He opened his eyes just as Mike and Wesley came in.

"Glad you're awake," Wesley said.

"You did well," Mike added.

"Well, I couldn't protect her from all the danger Decker put upon her," Jayden said, "but she handled it very well. She's stronger than I thought before, smarter, and faster. I have a feeling she'll be alright."

"Yeah, and now you have a friend to battle Mr. Happy-Happy," Mike said, "I'm nearly jealous."

Rolling his eyes, Jayden sat up as Wesley said, "You're my old friend, and I know you can handle it. Emily will be able to do so as well. But you really should work on protecting her as well as yourself. You must learn to work as a duo."

"Yeah, that'll take a little work," Jayden said, "a six team is easier because your trust is not all on one."

"I'm pretty sure I know where you're coming from," Mike said, "but you need to take it easy for a few days. You just battled Decker, for cryin' out loud. You deserve it."

"You know you guys are awesome, right?" Jayden grinned.

As the trio discussed multiple topics, Kevin and Mia entered Emily's room together as she opened her eyes.

"How are you doing, Emily?" Mia asked her friend as she sat up.

"Better," she said, "how about you?"

"We're fine," Kevin said, "and Jayden's talking."

"That's good," Emily nodded her head.

"You know you were rockin' out there," Kevin said as the two sat on the edge of her bed.

"Well," Emily blushed.

"You sure have been taking a lot of heat recently," Mia said, "I don't think I could withstand all of that."

"I'm not sure how I am," Emily admitted, "I mean, the whole you-turning-evil thing was a dream, but with all this evil suddenly on me, it makes no sense."

"Maybe you have a special power," a voice said.

Wesley, Mike, and Jayden came in, Jayden with an arm around Wesley for support.

"Me? No," Emily said, her cheeks roses.

"Oh, but maybe," Mike said.

"You're full of surprises," Wesley grinned.

"Emily, I'm not really sure why you're so strong lately," Jayden said, "but I knew you had a bit of it in you. Our team's secrets we may not even know we have are really complected."

"I guess we'll find out someday," Kevin shrugged.

"For now, let's just recover," Mia said.

"Yeah. I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready for a little fun as we recover," Mike said.

"Well, let's do it tomorrow," Wesley said, "tonight, all I want is to shower and get a good night's sleep."

Everybody, even Mike, agreed on that. Once they'd all gotten cleaned up, they settled down in their beds. All of them were asleep pretty much as soon as their heads met the pillows. All but Jayden.

He thought about how he was going to mostly be working with Emily. She was a fierce kid, and, even though she was younger, she was the sparkle in his eyes.

Jayden rose silently and crept into the girls' room. Mia was asleep, in a deep dream, and so was Emily. She could now sleep in peace now that Decker was gone. He leaned down beside her and smiled at her. So cute. So innocent.

"You and I are going to be an amazing team," he muttered in her ear, "and we're going to win it."

He quickly kissed her cheek before exiting. But, just before he left, he heard Emily mutter, "We sure will, Jay."


	8. You're my destiny

. Your Turn 8

The team lounged and recovered for the next few days before beginning to train extra hard. Especially Jayden and Emily. The two worked together on most everything, trying to learn their way to battle Decker.

"We should start out from basic trust exercises," Mentor Ji said, "just to be on the we're-winning-because-no-is-not-an-answer."

The two agreed. As they did the fall-back-and-I'll-catch-you routine, Emily laughed as Jayden made a face when he caught her. A very funny face. The two laughed together as Emily chased after him with a sword playfully.

As it got late, Wesley muttered to Jayden, "You'll have to tell her someday, you know."

"I will," Jayden nodded, "but it isn't time."

"Well, all the others and myself are waiting for that time to come," Wesley grinned to his friend.

The two watched as Emily practiced her defense with Mia. She was doing an amazing, but she held Mia at a standstill as she motioned for Jayden to come to her.

"You don't need me," Jayden said, "you're defense."

"We're a team for Decker," Emily said, "so we have to work together as much as we can."

Grinning, he joined her in defending against Mia. The two stood back to back before they split. They both were working really well.

"You think we'll be ready?" Jayden asked Emily as they cooled down.

"I'm sure we'll be ready when it's time," Emily said, "and besides, any time with you will fulfill my destiny."

Author Note: Okay, a bit corny, but awwww! Okay, the next story connected to these is SOON. It's so weird...Oh, well. Thanks for the R's, so keep it up, please! Authors together, writing forever! :) :) :)


End file.
